Mind Games
by Britishgirl99
Summary: Mind Games. That was what this was. Sick and twisted like the man who invented them, Kyle Boone. Major spoiler for season 3 episode 3, Mind Games. In case you haven't realised yet, this story it completely linked to that episode.


I was watching the episode Mind games (3x3) the other day and I realised that they never really explain what happened with Paula and Boone's lawyer which gave me the idea to write a fanfic about what happened! Hope you like it. If you do, please review. Well even if you don't please review. It doesn't take long and it makes me very happy!

Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS just seasons 1-8 on DVD.

* * *

><p>Mind games. That is what this was. Sick and twisted like the man who had invented them, Kyle Boone. He was playing with Gibbs and this 'copycat' killer was definitely part of it. That is why Paula was not surprised when the boot she currently occupied was opened by Boone's lawyer, his silhouette dark against the blinding light of the sun like a figure from a horror film. Yes to be fair she had suspected the biographer, he knew everything about Boone and his victims, every last detail from years of studying the man. When they had seen the body at Boone's dumping ground it looked as if the monster had found a way to escape prison and kill all over again, the details were that perfect. But that was not what worried her now. What worried Paula now was that the biographer would be who Gibbs and Tony would chase, meaning she was alone with this psychopath.<p>

She was in some sort of barn. It was large and empty apart from a whole mass of hay. The scent of the stuff filled the air, choking her with the particles of dust. The barn was in two floors but the ladder to the second had been broken and now lay across the floor of the barn splitting it in two. The place looked like it had been deserted for years except for the neatly laid out table of knives, waiting for their opportunity to strike.

Her head felt funny, heavy and painful like she was dosed up on a high amount of drugs and her tongue felt strange, fuzzy even "What have you done to me?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. She was afraid to hear the answer.

"Hit you over the head with a shovel" the monster replied a disgusting smile on his face that told Paula that her fate wasn't looking good. She groaned at the pain from her head. Then she was being dragged out of the boot and thrown onto the floor of the old barn before she had a chance to react. NCIS training kicking in, Paula listened for any sounds that would indicate that there were people nearby: a car passing by, anything. Her heart nearly stopped as she realised there was nobody there, nobody to hear her cries for help, nobody to save her. They were alone.

"It's ok to scream you know" the man said, but Paula had already decided she wasn't going to give this monster the satisfaction, no way. He talked at her but his words were not sinking in, only the sound of his voice, sharp like the blade of a knife filled her mind. There was no reassurance in the voice, no comfort that she was going to be alright, only bitter spite. Paula knew this man hated her but she didn't care; the feeling was mutual. Though maybe the edge to his voice wasn't anger, maybe he was just looking forward to the kill…

It took her a few minutes to realise that the bright flashes in her face were from a camera. The rapid bursts of light left her head pounding even more than it already was and her vision impaired by black dots. Paula knew her future wasn't looking good but she hadn't given up yet. She watched as the man turned behind him and picked up something shiny. The sunlight reflected of the blade of the knife as he lunged towards her. In quick response she rolled to the side. She knew she had been too slow as she felt a sharp stab of pain on her arm and felt the wetness of blood draining from her veins into her blouse. "Come on Paula" she thought to herself "Don't let him win". This man was too used to winning and she most certainly wasn't going to let it happen again.

Her head was clearer now and she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins, giving her a second chance of survival. Recalling her high school biology lessons Paula remembered the purpose of adrenaline, fight or flight, in this case her only option was to fight. She pulled herself to her feet and faced the man in front of her…

Smile still wide on his face, the man leapt at her again. She side stepped, avoiding him closely, too closely turning to face him she could see that the smile had vanished and was now replaced by, this time, definite pure anger. He wasn't used to a fighter.

Paula acted fast, kicking the knife out of his hand, she made a second blow to his chest knocking him back and winding him but sending herself stumbling backwards onto the floor as well.

Boone's lawyer had an advantage. His arms weren't tied behind his back like Paula who had to fight solely with her legs, this allowed him to grab the knife and pull himself to his feat quicker than her. In panic Paula crawled backwards trying to put as much distance between herself and this psychopath as possible. The anger on his face turning to fury as she nearly got away behind the car. Before she reached cover however, he threw the knife at her. Paula ducked just in time, the knife lodging in the wall behind her. The man screamed; a wild animal like roar which in most situations would scare her to tears but today Paula couldn't help but smile, he had broken first.

She pulled herself to her feet and waited for him to come at her, ducking a fist to the head then using her legs to knock his feet out beneath him with on swift foot hook sweep. As he went down the monster grabbed her blouse dragging her down with him to the ground, as she hit the floor he punched her in the stomach forcing Paula to quickly slide away in pain and shock. The man made a fast crawl to the table where a large selection of knives laid, any that could take her life. Paula shot one foot out, knocking him over before he had a chance to reach the table. Running now on pure adrenaline she wrapped her legs around his neck and didn't let go.

* * *

><p>Gibbs dragged Boone to the wall of the interrogation room pressing the pistol to his temple while the monster spat at him exactly what his filthy lawyer would be doing to Cassidy. Boone was playing on Gibbs weakness at the loss of Kate emphasising the fact he would lose another agent. He was trying to get Gibbs mad, trying to get him very mad and it was working. Slamming Boone against the wall, Gibbs pulled the trigger.<p>

"No," he whispered "You were supposed to kill me!" his voice rising to a yell. This time Kyle Boone wasn't acting.

"That was the big plan you've spent ten years working on?" Gibbs asked sarcastically "Get me to kill you so I ruin my career?" The look on the man's face in front of him was nothing but pure horror.

"Do you think she screamed Gibbs?" Boone asked in one final attempt to achieve his goal, "when he cut out her tongue."

"I don't know, why don't you ask her yourself?" Special agent Paula Cassidy walked out of the observation room, her arm was bandaged and she was dressed in old NCIS gym clothes but she was most definitely alive. "Enjoy hell." Gibbs stated simply as he walked away from the screaming psycho, finally that monster would be gone forever.


End file.
